Hunted
by Friedchicken23
Summary: Sequel to The Spirit of a Wolf. Five months after Damien's treachery, all is well for Bailey Pickett, or is it? When a Werewolf Hunter comes aboard and an old enemy rises, will Bailey be able to save herself, or will it be too late for this heroine? DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Hello, readers! I was fairly surprised with the results for The Spirit of a Wolf, it did way better than I anticipated, so I thank the readers for that. If you haven't read it, I'll re-cap all the important things and events, but I reccomend reading it before this story, just for better understanding. (Oh, and if you do read the first story, feel free to leave a review for it if you want. It's never too late for constructive criticism!)**

**Even though I'm not entirely sure how many people wanted a sequel or will read it, I decided to make one anyway. The idea had been stuck in my head for a real long time and I know it won't go away until I put it out there, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life**

* * *

><p>A man in a dark gray cloak walked down a dim hall way, the flames of torches lining the walls glowing in his amber eyes. He had a dark feeling inside, almost as dark as the black symbol of a cobra on his cloak, identical to the tattoo on his left wrist.<p>

He anxiously walked through the hall until he reached two tall wooden doors. He knocked on one of the doors and a masculine voice answered from the other side.

"Enter."

The man took a deep breath as his fingers curled around the cold handles. He opened the door and walked into a large office. Books were shelved neatly, weapons were placed on racks along the walls, and paintings of men and women also hung on each wall, leading to the far end of the room to where a man was sitting, filling out papers. He looked up from his work and stood up to face his visitor.

"Ah yes, Adrian. Come sit."

Adrian walked over to him, footsteps silent on the plush carpet. He bowed then sat down in a chair in front of his desk. The man was dressed in a cloak like Adrian, but with a deep crimson on the shoulders, neck, and on the edge of the sleeves.

"You wanted to see me, Head Master?" Adrian asked. It took every ounce of his will power to restrain from shifting nervously underneath the Head Master's intense gaze.

"Yes, I have an assignment for you," he said as he sat back down.

Adrian's head snapped up in surprise of the news. He hadn't had an assignment in a year. Not since..._it _had happened. His heart began pounding in his chest.

"An anonymous caller reported a werewolf a few months ago. They wouldn't give us much information; only name and location. But we researched the rest." he said, handing Adrian a vanilla folder. "Of course, this will be a single mission. I don't need to remind you of the last time you took an assignment with a partner."

Adrian looked down, feeling a knife stab his heart. "Of course sir."

"Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Adrian opened the door to his room, sitting the folder on his desk. He opened it and picked up the picture of the werewolf. She was young, had long, dark blonde hair, and brown eyes. But he wan't buying it. Behind those brown eyes held a monster out for blood. The man smirked.<p>

"Well Bailey Pickett, I look forward to meeting you."

Adrian knew, deep down, that this wouldn't be like the last time. He wouldn't_ let_ it be like the last time. He would come out victorious. He would finally prove himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. Also not as action-y as the prologue to the other story, but I needed to start this story somehow.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think in the review I know you wonderful readers will leave me!**

**-Friedchicken23**


	2. A New Enemy

**Here's the first official chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life or its characters. I only own my OCs and the plotline.**

* * *

><p>A dark figure moved swiftly on the buildings, easily leaping from roof to roof.<p>

She perched on a ledge, her brown and blonde hair flowing slightly in the breeze. Salty sea water smell filled her nostrils, even over the stench of an active city on the coast. The teenage girl sat there quietly, her sensitive ears listening. For a moment, all she could hear were cars and the sound of music from a raging night club near by. She pressed her lips together. All these noises were messing with her concentration, but her ears perked when she heard a faint sound.

_'Come on, focus Bailey,' _she told herself. Bailey listened closely. Nothing. Had she been wrong? Had there been no trouble after all?

Then she heard it again. Growling and snarling. She turned toward the sound and stood up, gripping a fire escape rail and pushing herself up with no problem on to the roof, taking in the view. She looked ahead and caught the sight of figures on a rooftop a couple blocks from her. She continued sprinting along the tops of the buildings with amazing speed.

Now that she was only one rooftop away from the mysterious people, she could see them more clearly now. There were seven people on the rooftop, all glaring at each other. Four had black collars with spikes sticking out of them, while the other three had blue crystals around their necks like Bailey did. The teenage girl narrowed her brown eyes as she noticed slight changes beginning to form on the men. Their growls getting a little louder, their teeth getting a little longer...

In the blink of an eye the men turned to wolves, instantly locked in vicious battle. Bailey, taking that as her cue, ran forward. As she reached the edge of the roof, the teenager noticed how much taller the building in front of her was than the one she was on. She picked up more speed, and jumped, her powerful legs launching her upward. In mid-leap, her appearence of a teenage girl quickly changed into a light brown wolf.

Amazingly her paws hit the next roof and she skidded to a stop. Her eyes darted back and forth on to each wolf when she saw a black wolf being held down by a gray wolf, his paw pressed against the black wolf's neck. Bailey shot towards them, leaping on the large gray wolf, her teeth clamping on his spiked collar, pulling him down.

As Bailey and the wolf rolled over, Bailey kicked him off, then struck him hard in the side of the head with her paw. As the gray wolf laid there, the only movements the rise and fall of his sides, she went to check on the black wolf.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she approached him.

The black wolf shook scarlet drops of blood from his forehead where a long claw mark was formed, then looked at Bailey. He noticed their identical crystals and gave a small smile. "Yeah, thanks."

Bailey was about to reply when he leaped back into the fight, landing square on the shoulders of a white wolf. Bailey was about to go in with him when she felt something hard ram into her. She went skidding on the rooftop, landing on her side. Out of breath, all she noticed for a moment was the moonless sky. Bailey turned over, just in time to see the very werewolf she had taken down coming at her with wide, gaping jaws.

She immediately snapped up and dodged out of the way, barely escaping large fangs. The gray wolf turned back around, dark eyes blazing. Blood stained his fur behind his right ear, but he was oblivious to it.

"Don't you Guardians ever know when to quit? Why do you even bother with these filfthy humans? They're the evil ones, they drove our people out, and we're simply getting our land back." He snarled.

"That was a mistake on their part. No reason to harm them for something that happened centuries ago. Humans now don't even know about that. The Shadowwarriors are putting us all at risk of exposure."

The gray wolf gave a small snort. "You Guardians are all the same. You think you all know what's best for everyone, don't you? Well, did you ever think that maybe we're the ones you should be fighting _with_?"

"No, of course not. I vowed not to be tempted by evil like you Shadowwarriors. It's my job to protect innocents, and that's exactly what I'll do." Bailey stated, her voice staying steady, though her heart beat was getting faster and faster.

The Shadowwarrior chuckled a little. "You've got will power, I'll give you that girl. It's a very admired trait."

Bailey's eyes narrowed at him. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract her with his flattery so he could strike. Her mentor Joeseph had warned her about this trickery, popular among Shadowwarriors, and which is how many great Guardians get severely wounded or even killed.

As the Shadowwarrior began circling her, still saying sly compliments about her, she followed him with her body, moving so her eyes never left him. He suddenly lunged toward her, knocking her down. He stood over her, pinning her shoulders with his giant paws. He held her down, his words changing from compliments to insults. The Shadowwarrior got so lost in his ranting, Bailey didn't think he even knew what he was saying anymore, considering it started to not make sense. She took this as her chance to turn the tables on him. Using her hind paws she kicked him in the stomach, launching him off her.

Bailey shot to her paws, fur bristling. But before she could get to him, two other wolves had the Shadowwarrior held down. The three wolves all changed back into humans, the Shadowwarrior's dark hair matted as he was slung up, the others holding his arms.

The rest of the Shadowwarriors were gone, so all that was left were the three other Guardians, the Shadowwarrior, and herself. One of the Guardians walked over to the werewolves holding the Shadowarrior by the arms.

"Take him back to Headquarters,"He said, rubbing his finges across the stuble on his chin. The two Guardians took out a portal key and took the prisoner along through the portal.

The Guardian walked over to Bailey, a smile on his face. "I am Vilks, leader of the California Guardian Pack. I appreciate the help from a fellow Guardian, may I ask your name and affiliation?"

Bailey bowed. "I am Guardian Bailey Pickett of the Kansas Guardian Pack."

Vilks's face lit up in surprise. "I've heard quite a lot about you, Miss Bailey. How you bent the laws of our world just to save us from the tyrant Damien, who had betrayed us all and joined the Shadowwarriors. Then the epic battle where you defeated him with your human friends. If only I could've been at that historic moment in time, but unfortunately I was unable to attend that meeting."

Bailey's face turned red. "When you say it like that it sounds like I'm some super hero or something. I was simply doing my job."

"Being humble is good. But I must say, the way you handled that Shadowwarrior just a few minutes ago was interesting." he said.

"My mentor taught it to me. Actually, almost everything I know he taught me. I was lucky to have such a great mentor, but unfortunately I was his last apprentice before...he passed." Bailey said, looking down. Just talking about Joeseph's death caused her chest to ache.

The leader cleared his throat. "Would you like to use my portal key to get back? It'd be no trouble."

Bailey looked up and smiled. "No that's alright. It's a nice night, I think I'll walk."

Vilks reaced into his opcket and took out a portal key, opening a portal. He stepped through and with a soft puff of air and a burst of light, the portal closed and vanished.

* * *

><p>Bailey walked down a street on her way to the docks. She figured the time was about midnight as she continued, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her bed. She hadn't been sleeping well all that week, always having a dream of some faceless person chasng her, ending right when he swings his sword at her. She pushed the terrible dream out of her head, her mind moving on.<p>

She knew at this slow rate she wouldn't get to the docks before one o'clock. She had gotten a map of Los Angelas before the boat stopped here, just in case she ever needed it. Her extraordinary mind remembered there was a street that led to the docks much faster, the alley leading towards the street lying just up ahead. As she entered the alley, she couldn't help but smile a little in amusement.

_'So this is the part when a masked murderer jumps out and grabs me, right?'_

Bailey instantly froze. The feeling she was being watched crept over Bailey as she scanned the area with her jaw clenched, all senses on high alert. After a moment of silence she turned back towards the end of the alley. She began walking but heard faint footsteps behind her.

She whipped around, eyes widening as she stared at a shadowy figure. The figure took a few steps forward, and Bailey was now able to make it-or him-out more clearly. He had a black jacket, dark pants, boots, a mask covering the bottom half of his face, and a hood. The only thing visible being his menacing amber eyes. _'__Well he obviously isn't trying to blend in.'_ She thought.

Bailey tried to catch his scent as a breeze blew past them, but crinkled her nose in disgust as a foul bile reached her nose, probably to cover his own scent. This man was obviously experienced with werewolves.

She took a deep breath and clenched her fists as he stared at her. He then ran towards her, fingers curled into a balled fist. Big mistake.

The farm girl swiftly dodged his punch and in one fluid motion, moved behind him and struck him hard between the shoulder blades. He caught himself before he hit the pavement, and shot back to his feet. Ignoring the throbbing in his back, he lunged at her again. This time he was able to barely graze her cheek as she tried to dodge.

Bailey spun and launched a roundhouse kick, but her attacker ducked and as her leg spun back around, she gave a snapping side kick with the other, hitting him in the abdomen. The man let out a huff and fell to the ground. Hearing faint sirens, Bailey looked around and now noticed lights on in the apartments around her, and people gazing down with wide eyes. She turned to face the stranger who had attacked her, but he had vanished.

She sprinted out of the alley with astonishing speed, not stopping but every so often looking over her shoulder. She reached a large boat with green letters printed on the side that read: _S.S. Tipton. _Bailey crept to the side of the boat where a pile of cargo lay from a boat docked beside the ship. She pushed aside the cargo with ease and found the rope with a grappling hook at the end she had hidden when she left. Bailey swung the rope up and felt the hook latch on to the rail runing along the side. As she climbed up the side of the boat Bailey couldn't help but feel bad about sneaking in and out, but she wasn't about to walk up the gangplank and get caught by Kirby. She gathered the rope back, twisted it in a coil, and rested it on her shoulder.

Bailey reached the top and swung her legs over the side, landing quietly on the deck. The young werewolf stalked towards the girls' dorm, careful not to make a sound. She reached the cabin she shared with London, seeing the heiress soundly sleeping in the bed next to Bailey's.

She silently walked to her closet and took out her pajamas and slipped them on. Bailey crawled underneath her warm covers, relieved by the comfort as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Groaning with pain, a young man sat down at a desk, rummaging through papers. He came to a vanilla folder and dumped out the contents all over his desk. His deep amber eyes locked on the papers, scanning them with intense concentration. After reading every sheet, he stood up, throwing the papers down in frustration. He winced at the pain running through his body as he began muttering to himself.<p>

"After going through every file on this girl, there isn't a single thing about her knowing martial arts! No certificates, no registrations to classes, nothing! The personal information didn't mention anything about it!"

The man walked stiffly over to his closet and pulled out a large duffel bag. He layed it on the floor and kneeled down, a smirk plastered on his face as he gazed at the bag's contents. Earlier in the alley, his test proved that hand-to-hand combat with this girl would be inefficiant. He looked at the various weapons inside the bag approvingly. There was no way someone could be that skilled without proper traning, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that this monster was eliminated.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help but notice how flat Bailey's character seemed in this chapter. I'll bring out more of her personality in the next chapter, along with some other characters. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! I love getting feedback from readers. I care about their opinion of my stories and I want to know what I can do to improve my writing. I mean, if I only get like, two reviews, I get really excited and happy. (And that's saying something. I'm propbably one of the calmest people you could ever meet.)**

**-Friedchicken 23**


	3. Suspicion and Regret

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suitelife or its characters**

* * *

><p>Bailey's eyes shot open as her chicken alarm clock's call rang in her ears. Rubbing her eyes she sat up, stretching her stiff muscles. Her body ached as she stretched, but she pushed it aside, too well accustomed to sore muscles and throbbing wounds. She pushed the covers off and walked to the bed beside her, gently nudging the sleeping heiress.<p>

"Okay London, time to get up."

"I don't wanna," London mumbled.

Bailey sighed, and nudged her roomate again. "I'm tired too, but we need to get ready for class."

The dark haired girl groaned again, but complied. She knew that Bailey wouldn't stop annoying her until she got up.

With a smile of satisfaction Bailey began to get ready.

* * *

><p>Adrian quickly enetered the small classroom, relieved to find it empty. He stalked over to the front of the classroom where a large desk with a leather office chair sat. From there, the young man scanned the room, taking in his surroundings. He noticed by the way the desks were crammed into rows, it would be difficult for anyone -even a werewolf- to run or attack as long as they weren't sitting too close to the front or end of the rows. He turned back towards the old desk, rummaging through papers, still listening for anyone approaching.<p>

He was hoping to find more information on the werewolf, who was supposedly in his first class, which would be starting any minute. He was about to check on the computer when a voice stopped him.

"Hi!"

Adrian jumped and turned around to see a teenage girl, around seventeen, staring at him with a bright smile. She had brown eyes and long dark blonde and brown hair that went just past her shoulders. She also looked very familiar.

_'How did that happen? There's no way she could've walked in without me knowing!'_ he thought, slightly frustrated that with such detection skills, he didn't notice a teenager walk into the room.

"Are you the substitute for Mr. White?" The girl asked. Her eyes were full of welcoming kindness, but held something else in them. A sort of focus that made it seem like she could see right through him to his soul, which creeped him out a little.

"Yes, of course. And you are?"

"I'm Bailey Pickett," she said.

_'Where had I heard...Oh.'_

Adrian began to feel a chill run up his spine and for a moment he wondered foolishly if the werewolf's sharp ears could hear his heart now thumping vigurously in his chest. He had witnessed what a werewolf could do to a man, and here he was in a room alone and unarmed with one.

He sighed a sigh of relief as a tall blonde haired boy entered the room. At least he would now have some sort of back up in case the werewolf tried anything. But felt his stomach twist in fear as the boy took his hand in hers.

_'There's _another_ werewolf?' _he thought in a panic. He studied the young man. He was very skinny and pale, definitley not a werewolf.

_'So this werewolf is dating a human? Does he even know?'_

Probably not, he assumed. But why was she dating him? Adrian thought it odd for a werewolf to be dating a human when he had been told his whole life one particular thing: Werewolves _hate_ humans.

"Hi, my name is Cody Martin," the boy said.

The bell rang and students scurried to their seats. Adrian walked up to the front of the room to introduce himself. He would use the alias his Werewolf Hunter Alliance, the Night Cobras, had already made for him.

"Hello class, my name is Darren Riley, but you may call me Mr. Riley. I will be your new science teacher for the rest of the year." He told them. Of course by then, Adrian would already have the werewolf terminated.

A hand shot up in the front row. It was the werewolf sitting right next to her boyfriend. _'That will have to be changed,'_ the Hunter thought.

"Yes?" Adrian cleared his throat involantirily.

"Why won't Mr. White be here? Is he sick?"

"No, he quit over the weekend. And Bailey," The name even felt bitter on his tongue, "move to the back in that empty seat behind her."

Bailey looked confused, but didn't object. She picked up her things and moved to her new seat behind a dark haired girl. At least now he was farther away from the creature.

* * *

><p>Bailey sat down right behind, of all people, Reina. The dark haired girl turned toward Bailey with an evil smirk and turned back around and faced the teacher.<p>

_'Oh great,'_ Bailey thought with a sigh. Along with sitting behind the girl who made Medusa look sweet, Bailey could hardly see the board. How could someone sit back this far? And why had I been moved in the first place?

But more importantly, why had Mr. White quit so suddenly? Bailey's instincts told her something wasn't right. Past experiences have taught her to stay cautious and to always listen to your instincts. She had to gind out what was going on.

Throughout the class Bailey had noticed Mr. Riley changing back and forth from glaring at her and nervously running his hand through his bonde, short hair that spiked up at the end. When the bell rang, Bailey was very surprised at how relieved she was to get out of a class.

During the break, she strode out to the Sky Deck where Zack and Cody stood at the Smoothie Counter, but her thoughts distracted her from them. Mr. Riley wouldn't leave her mind. How he had just appeared so close to the end of the year, how Mr. White had randomly "quit", and how familiar Mr. Riley seemed...

"Is everything alright?" Cody asked facing Bailey.

"Oh, everything's fine. I was just thinking."

Cody sat in a stool next to Bailey and held her hand. "About what?"

"Oh, just tinking about Mr. Riley, that's all." Bailey said. "I just think it's a little odd how he just appeared and Mr. White seemed to vanish off the Earth."

Cody looked down for a moment in thought. "It does seem unusual, but I'm sure it's nothing. Now I better hurry if I want to get to class before everyone else."

The blonde boy gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Bailey sighed. Zack noticed Bailey's unusual mood, and turned toward her. "Okay, so what's really wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked.

"Look, I know you just don't want to worry Cody. So what's the real problem?"

Bailey studied her fingernails which after just two days without being clipped were beginning to get longer and darker. "It's just...I don't feel right about Mr. Riley. He seems suspicious and it's like I know him from somewhere. Besides, doesn't anyone else think it's strange that he shows up right after Mr. White had supposedly quit for some unknown reason?"

Zack grinned as he wiped the table with a towel. "Wow Bailey, ever since that thing with that psycho Guardian, you've seemed real paranoid. I mean, I doubt Mr. Riley is a _murderer_."

Bailey had to agree. Ever since Damien's betrayal against the Guardians, all the Guardians had become suspicious of everyone. But Damien had killed her mentor and almost killed her. Of course she was wary of people. Some wounds take longer to heal.

* * *

><p>Adrian slammed the door to his cabin and ripped off his tie, slinging it on the floor. "Why would someone ever want to be a teacher? It sucks!"<p>

He stalked over to his bed flopped down. His amber eyes studied the ceiling, brows pressed together in thought. But his thoughts were far from his horrible teaching experience. He was more focused on how he was supposed to eliminate the werewolf. What if he failed again? Would it cost another human life?

After a long time thinking, Adrian finally fell into a dark, dark slumber.

_Rain dripped off green leaves as Adrian followed a man with dark curly hair behind a large bush. The man in front of him, his step brother Caleb, had a bow in his hand and silver-tipped arrows in a case slung across his back._

_Adrian felt his heart pounding as he crouched down, his hand curling around the silver bladed sword that was at his side. He took a slow, deep breath. This was his first assignment, and he didn't want to mess anything up and embarass himself._

_His other step brother and the oldest of the three, Leo, was going to chase a werewolf into the forest and force it to them. His body quivered with excitement and fear. The sound of footsteps pounded toward them. A large brown wolf leaped over a powerful bush, yellow eyes filled with fear. He spun around to face his attacker when he heard Adrian and Caleb step out behind the bush. As the three surrounded him, the werewolf flattened his ears and let out a low, menacing growl. At the sight of his razor sharp teeth, Adrian drew his sword as Caleb strung his bow and Leo loaded his pistol with silver bullets._

_Just when the werewolf was about to be killed, a loud howl echoed through the forest. The three brothers looked up to see three large men up in the trees, large fangs bared. They leaped down and changed into their wolf forms, one landing on Caleb and the other landing on Leo before any of them had time to react. The third leaped down in front of Adrian, along with the one they had been chasing. Adrian swallowed hard, his mind briefly going blank of all his training. He held his sword in front of him, gripping the handle so hard his knuckles turned white._

_One of the wolves lunged at Adrian, and he ducked, but fell a sharp pain in his leg. He kicked the other werewolf off him, but was lept on again from the back. His sword fell out of his hand and he landed hard on the ground._

_A cry filled his ears as a wolf jumped off him, limping away with an arrow in his shoulder. The other werewolf had dissapeared, and Adrian saw Caleb's face. He grabbed Adrian in his strong hands and hauled him up. Suddenly a dark blur came towards them from a bush and knocked Caleb down on the hard ground. His bow had fallen out of his hands, and his hands were too preocupied keeping the werewolves gaping jaws from his face._

_Adrian stood there too shocked to do anything. He watched in horror as the werewolf escaped Caleb's grasp around his neck and sunk his teeth into the man's throat._

Adrian shot up in his bed, sweat dripping down his face and his heart pounding. That terrible memory had always stayed in his head, sneaking up on him when ever possible. Of course, he always had to end the dream with the memory of his brother's death fresh in his mind.

He stood up from his bed and stumbled to the sink, patting a cold washcloth on his face. The Hunter slipped a new shirt on and a pair of shoes, hoping some fresh air would do him good.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, not a great chapter, I know. I guess it's more of a filler chapter, but at least it's an update. But my updates won't be very frequent because of my busy schedule.<strong>

**Wolvmbm: You reviewed both chapters, and I am very grateful. Thanks so much! Bailey's new position as a Guardian does affect her life very much, and you'll see more on how throughout the story. Thanks again :P**

**Anywho...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews and my readers! Just something simple is fine, but constructive critism is great too. Thanks!**

**-Friedchicken 23**


	4. Scars and Conspiring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suitelife**

* * *

><p>Adrian stalked through the hallway, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. His whole body felt numb, the only thing he actually could feel was the terrible ache in his chest.<p>

_'I could have saved him,' _was what he always thought when ever the memory crossed his mind.

He walked out on to the Sky Deck and rested his hands on the rail. He stared out to the peaceful ocean, the crescent moon's light shimmering on the water.

The beauty, however, didn't take his mind off what had happened to his brother a year ago. That memory always reminded him of his hatred for werewolves; they were all savages blinded by hunger and blood lust. He gripped the rail tightly.

Adrian remembered how the Alliance felt at his brother Caleb's death. The comforting gestures, the anger, but what stood out to Adrian most were the _looks_ he got from his fellow Hunters. Shame. Eyes would focus on him when he walked down the hall, hushed whispers about him being a disgraceful coward for letting a Hunter die.

_'But that will all change when I kill this werewolf. The man who reported her said she was extremely dangerous and needed to be gone immediately. When she's eliminated, they will all be finally proud of me.' _

Adrian looked out into the distance. "Caleb, I want you to know I'm sorry about what happened," his voice was barely a whisper, "I will make up for it, I promise."

But as he walked back towards his room, he couldn't help but wonder why all of a sudden, he felt wrong about killing this werewolf. He shrugged it off and continued down the hallway, but he couldn't get rid of the dark feeling that had taken residence inside him.

* * *

><p>A man stood in a dark cell, eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration. He opened his pale blue eyes as he got into a fighting stance. He hadn't trained in so long, the slow movements seemed almost foreign to him. He was unbalanced and wobbly at first, but after a few basic kicks and punches, his body found balance.<p>

He began to add more complicated kicks, imagining opponents coming at him. His joints cryed in pain and his muscles screamed in protest at every move he did. But he pushed himself, sparring with the imaginary enemies.

He finally decided to rest, sitting on his stiff cott as he wiped the sweat off his face. His hand reached a place in the right side of his face were three long scars rested. Although they were thin, he could still feel the indentions of them where time had eventually healed the wound from a fight he was so sure he would win. He felt many things when he looked at the scars in the mirror. Humiliation, shame, but more than anything, he felt an undying anger.

_Rage._

Damien remembered the one who had hideously scarred him and had him sent to this horrible prison for the rest of his life.

"You should be grateful that girl begged them not to execute you," a guard had once told him.

_'Grateful? I'd rather die than be pitied and locked up my entire life,' _he thought.

But he would get his revenge soon enough. When he would escape from here, he would change his identity and move into the human world to continue his plans. And without that mutt Bailey in the way, everything should work just fine. Of course he would had to have her gone by the time he made his escape, so he ordered Douglas to call an alliance of Werewolf Hunters. Douglas had been the only one of his henchmen who hadn't been captured.

_'Or betrayed me,'_ Damien added to himself, remembering how Ayame had backed out at the last minute to help the mutt because she "didn't feel right" about the whole thing. But that was fine, because he'd learned his lesson. Not to trust any other Guardian. When he and the Shadowwarriors gained control and enslaved the humans, he would wipe out all the Guardians, including that traitor.

* * *

><p>Bailey sat upright in her bed, Azer sleeping soundly on her lap. She stroked his scaly head, the small dragon beginning to snore. Bailey thought about the events that had happened in just the past couple of days.<p>

_'Surely that hadn't been a random assault in the alley the night before. No, it was too well thought out. That man knew I was a werewolf, but how did he know? And how had he been able to follow me? Also, why had Mr. White dissapeared so suddenly, with a new teacher ready to take his place? Where had Mr. Riley even come from? Was he related to Mr. White's dissapearence, or, even worse, did he have anything to do with when I was attacked in the alley?'_

Bailey contemplated many theories until her eyelids began to feel heavy. She glanced over at the clock and sighed._ 'I've stayed up until one o' clock again. No rest seems to be a thing with me lately.'_

She picked up Azer off her lap, earning a small growl of protest from the dragon. She pulled the covers down and crawled underneath them. She stared up at the ceiling, her mind racing.

_'Whatever's going on, it's not normal. And it's my job to deal with abnormal problems. Sometimes I think it would be so much easier to be a regular girl.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not very long, I know. But at least I re-introduced Damien, even though not very well. Other than that I really don't have anything else to say about this chapter... So I'll just get to the thank you for the review.<strong>

**Wolvbm: Thank you so much for your feedback! Your reviews mean a lot to me. :) There will be more of Bailey on edge for probably most of the next few chapters. **

**Please review. I've looked at the hits page, so I know there are other people reading this. Reviews motivate me to write more often and so then update sooner :P Just simple opinions are fine, but I would also like constructive criticism. And I do take anonymous reviews.**


	5. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suitelife or its characters**

* * *

><p>Bailey walked out on to the Sky Deck, the sun rise turning the sky a bright pink. She felt her stomach turn as she entered Mr. Riley's class, but wasn't sure why.<p>

She took her seat behind Reina, and saw Mr. Riley scowling at her from the front of the room. Bailey quickly averted her eyes. Her instincts told her something wasn't right, but she pushed the thoughts away and took out her notebook.

_'Why does he act like he hates me? Teachers love me.' _Bailey wondered.

"Now class," Mr. Riley said, snapping Bailey from her thoughts, "I see you all just finished a lesson on biodiversity. So I would like for you to write a two page essay on it and how we benefit from it. It's due next Wednesday."

Everyone groaned but Bailey smiled. This assignment was going to be easy, as always. At least grades were one of the few things she didn't have to worry about. Like trying to escape a psycho, for instance.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and the students rushed out of the classroom. She was the last one to leave, and as she walked by, she glanced over at Mr. Riley writing down assignements for the next class on the board. But what caught her attention was the small tattoo of a black cobra in a striking position on the inside of his left wrist. She instantly froze.<p>

"May I help you, Miss Pickett?" His voice wavered a bit, and she could smell the fear radiating off him.

"No." The word made its way from her mouth before she could think of manners. She was still focused on the tattoo. Mr. Riley noticed her looking and pulled his sleeves down.

"Well then, have a good day."

Bailey looked up and forced a smile, ignoring the way her skin crawled. "You too Mr. Riley."

She walked out of the room and went straight to her cabin, not even acknowledging her friends at the smoothie bar.

"What's her problem?" Maya asked as she saw her friend march away, an unusual look of confusion on Bailey's face.

"I don't know," Cody said. He got up and followed his girlfriend. He finally caught up with her outside her cabin door.

"Bailey, is everything alright?"

"Uh yeah, everything's fine." She had no idea why she had lied. "Come on, lets go back and get a smoothie."

Cody intertweined his fingers with Bailey's, and they made their way down the hall. But an uneasy feeling came over Bailey. She knew she had seen that tattoo before. But where? And why, when she looked at it, did she feel like she was looking at her death certificate?

* * *

><p>"So, you want to go for a walk on the beach tonight?" Cody asked Bailey as he walked her to her cabin.<p>

"I'd love to." Maybe a nice walk on the beach with Cody would help clear her head. "Seven?"

"Okay. See you then."

Cody gave her a kiss on the cheek, the usual warmth sensation spreading through her. She walked into her cabin and sighed. It was four, so she had a few hours to catch up on her sleep. She stripped down into her undergarments and climbed into her bed.

_The sound of Bailey's heart pounding inside her chest was almost as loud as her paws thumping on the ground. She darted through the forest, thorns scraping her shoulders and face, but she kept running. She made a sharp turn and ran out of the forest on to a beach._

_She turned around to see a man standing over her, holding a sword. Beside him the figure of a wolf appeared, the only distuinguishable features were his ice blue eyes._

_'Damien?' She wondered. But her thoughts were cut short when the man swung his sword at her, blade heading straight for her neck..._

Bailey shot upright in bed. Her heart raced and she gasped for breath as she held her throat. When her breathing returned to a somewhat normal rate, she glanced over at her chicken clock.

"Six fifty five? Damn."

She bolted out of her bed and went into the bathroom. She quickly wiped her face off with a wet wash cloth, then went to her closet and got out a fresh pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. She had just finished brushing her hair when she heard someone approach her door. She opened it to find Cody standing with his hand raised ready to knock.

"I always forget I don't even have to knock," Cody said with a grin.

"Come on, lets go." She said, shutting the door behind her and taking Cody's hand.

* * *

><p>The couple walked along the shoreline, carrying their shoes as the water tickled their bare feet. They talked about a little bit of everything, mostly books and school. But Bailey had a hard time concentrating on their conversation. A million thoughts raced through her head at once, none having to do with what Cody was trying to discuss with her.<p>

"Are you alright? Is everything okay?" Cody asked.

_'No, nothing seems to be "okay" anymore.' _she thought.

"Yes, everything's fine. Why would you think everything wasn't?" Well that came out a little harsh.

Seeing Cody's hurt expression, she grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Cody said, "You've just seemed so...distant these past few days. That's not like you at all."

"I've just had a lot of things to deal with. Guardian duties and all." Bailey replied.

"Alright, I just worry about you."

Bailey smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder as they made their way back to the boat. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>It was about ten o'clock when she got to her cabin, barely making curfew. She quietly went over to her desk, careful not to wake her snoring roomate.<p>

Flipping on her lamp, which was just dim enough not to disturb London but still allowed the werewolf to see, Bailey opened a drawer and pulled out an old book. She skimmed through the moldy pages. She stopped at a page that read in faded letters at the top: WEREWOLF HUNTER ALLIANCES

She scanned down the page, looking at the various names and symbols, when one caught her eye. It was a black cobra in a striking position with its hood out and fangs bared, just like Mr. Riley's tattoo. She knew she had seen that symbol before. A wave of realization hit her as she placed all the pieces together. The attack, her uneasiness around Mr. Riley, Mr. White's dissapearence, why Mr. Riley hated her so much.

He is the werewolf hunter, and his target is Bailey.

"Oh hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm back from D.C., and so relieved. It was fun, but I didn't have hardly any time to read or write. But oh well.<strong>

**So, what do you think? Anyone kind enough to hit that little blue button and leave some feedback gets a free cookie and milk :P**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

I would just like for any of the few readers of this story to know that I'll probably not update this anytime soon, and I'm not sure if I'll even finish it or not. I've lost interest in the story and have run out of ideas. I still will be writing stories though, and will probably write one or two more for this fandom.

I would like to thank all the readers out there, especially Wolvmbm for their support and reviews.

-Friedchicken23


End file.
